Wireless communication technologies have been implemented in various ways ranging from commercialized mobile communication network connection recently to a wireless local area network (WLAN) represented by Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), Bluetooth, near field communication (NFC), and so forth. Mobile communication service has evolved from voice-communication-oriented mobile communication services gradually to ultra-high-speed and high-volume services (e.g., a high-quality video streaming service), and next-generation mobile communication service to be commercialized in the future is expected to be provided in an ultra-high-speed frequency band over several tens of GHz.
As communication standards such as short-range wireless communication, Bluetooth, and so forth have been vitalized, electronic devices, for example, mobile communication terminals have mounted thereon antenna devices operating in different frequency bands. For example, a 4th-generation (4G) mobile communication service may operate in a frequency band such as 700 MHz, 1.8 GHz, 2.1 GHz, or the like, Wi-Fi may operate in a frequency band such as 2.4 GHz, 5 GHz, or the like in spite of a slight difference depending on rules, and Bluetooth may operate in a frequency band of 2.45 GHz.
The electronic device includes an antenna device to provide a commercialized wireless communication network service.
The electronic device may also have mounted thereon an antenna for a global navigation satellite system.
The global navigation satellite system (GNSS) refers to a system capable of accurately tracking a location of a target on the ground by using a satellite network, and examples of the GNSS may include GLONASS, Galileo Project, a global positioning system (GPS), and so forth. For example, as the global navigation satellite system antenna is mounted on the electronic device, the location of the electronic device may be tracked. The antenna device for the global navigation satellite system may more accurately measure the location of the electronic device between an electronic base station and the electronic device by using a frequency signal of about 1.5 GHz.
Inside the electronic device may be mounted a plurality of antenna devices to implement various frequency bands. The electronic device has also been miniaturized and become slim, and to implement various functions, various modules have been mounted inside the electronic device. As a result, when the antenna device is mounted inside the electronic device, there may be a limitation in a mounting space, and the antenna device has to be mounted by avoiding interference with various modules that may exert interference with or influence upon radiation performance of the antenna device, for example, a receiver, a button, a camera module, a chip module mounted on a circuit board, and so forth, such that a limitation in an installing space as well as a limitation in a mounting location may occur due to the limited installing space.
A plurality of antenna devices may be mounted for various frequency bands in the electronic device, and in the electronic device such as a mobile communication terminal, it is difficult to secure an enough distance between antenna devices to guarantee antenna performance, making it difficult to secure antenna isolation between antennas.
That is, as the installing space of the antenna device is narrowed, the radiation efficiency, gain, bandwidth, and so forth of the antenna device may be lowered, and when a plurality of radiation conductors are arranged in the antenna device, degradation in the performance of the antenna device may be intensified due to cross-interference.